


[Art] Beach Day

by Movite



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Art, Beach Volleyball, Gen, Lotor's Vacation Exchange, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movite/pseuds/Movite
Summary: Lotor enjoys a good game of volleyball on the beach when he's on vacation on a beach planet.Gift art for an exchange on the Lotor Defense Squad server on Discord.My prompt was: Beach Day





	[Art] Beach Day

Lotor enjoys a good game of volleyball on the beach when he's on vacation on a beach planet.

 

Gift art for an exchange on the Lotor Defense Squad server on Discord for the lovely Shining.

My prompt was: Beach Day

 


End file.
